


The Return Home

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is relieved. So relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsisthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/gifts).



> So j&b posted this amazing gif of Bones running for Jim in the movie. I didn't realise how touchy-feely that scene was, and so I had to fic it. This is for ellie, who is AWESOME.

Jim's grin slid from his face when he heard his name. Pike was heavy on his shoulders, and everything fucking _hurt_ , but every single ounce of his attention suddenly focused on the man in blue tearing into the room, sliding around the corner like his legs couldn't carry him fast enough. The look on Bones' face nearly broke Jim. "Bones!" he said, a hoarse gasp forcing its way out of his chest.

Bones twisted around Spock, lunged at Jim, hands finding his chest and arm. Checking, assuring, affirming. "Pike. Take him," Jim said. Bones said nothing, sliding under Pike's other shoulder. By the time Jim extricated himself, the Doctor was solidly in place, and Bones pushed back behind his professionalism.

Later, after Nero had been destroyed and the Enterprise slowly made her way back home, Jim found himself crowded into a small, dark office. Bones' hands skimmed his face and throat, holding him still as Bones gasped against his lips. "God, Jim. They didn't tell me who- who was injured. I thought-"

" 's okay, Bones," Jim said roughly, breathing Bones' air, jerking their hips together. " 's okay. 'm okay."

Bones placed his hands against the wall on either side of Jim's head, shaking visibly. "You're not okay. I have to get you on a biobed, Jim. You're breathing like you've got some busted ribs-"

Jim shifted close, cutting him off. "I'll be all right. You need this," Jim said. His hips jerked of their own accord. The exhalation Bones made sounded too much like a whimper. Jim held him as tight as his bruises would allow. "It's all right," he said, twisting his hands in Bones' hair. Bones moaned softly against Jim's throat and reassured himself that Jim was alive.


End file.
